Snow Angel
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: GaaHina. On that snowy night, everything would change.


**Snow Angel**

Merry Christmas.

Not really.

To Hinata Hyuuga, Christmas wasn't going to be so merry.

With her father on a mission, it only meant Hinata would be stuck with Hinabi. Not like that was a bad thing it was just this would be the first Christmas that her father wouldn't be a part of. Even though he was too busy for other holidays too. It wasn't all bad, right? At least she would spend time with her family, even if that only included Hinabi and Neji. Great. So much for being in the holiday spirit. Maybe if she was actually a someone, she would be invited to Sakura's Christmas party. A sad attempt to catch Sasuke Uchiha under the mistletoe. But alast, she was an outcast among her fellow ninjas. Not even Naruto Uzumaki, the village knucklehead ninja noticed her half of the time. That stung. Hinata liked, well mostly obsessed but she still liked Naruto very much. It seemed like everyone including Naruto ignored her. So here on a cold winter night, only a few days away from Christmas, Hinata would spend time sealed up in her quiet little room. Forever. She never left her room. Where could she go? Nobody wanted her around. She was too quiet and too shy. Kind of antisocial. Yet she stuck around just in case she could be given a chance, just once to fit in with the crowd. Not that she didn't mind being different or in her case an Outcast. She liked her time alone but it would feel nice to be accepted with people who liked her.

There was a word for people like that right? Yeah. Friends. Hinata huddled close to her bedroom window, a blanket wrapped around her fragile body. She was watching the snow fall again. Sometimes a snowflake fell onto her window and she would reach out and touch it until it dissolved into nothing between her fingers. Hinata loved the snow, so peaceful and gentle. Hinata loved everything about Winter. All the cheer and snow. She loved it. Using little of her strength, Hinata pushed open her window. Sending a rush of cold air and snow into her face. Hinata closed her eyes, breathing it the cold air. She felt so calm. Her pajamas sleeves ruffled as the wind pushed them back, the cold air soaking into her body. The purple locks of the shy kunoichi hair moved with the wind, feeling as though the wind and herself were one. She held her arms out of the window, letting the snow fall into her palms.

She did not shiver, for she felt no need too.

The blanket fell from Hinata's back leaving her bare in her pajamas.

With her violet orbs blocked from view, it felt like she was floating.

Trying to fly somewhere.

Somewhere she could call her own.

**xx**

Hinata stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but felt like eternity.

She felt numb, her pale hands now shaking from having no body absorbed the winter air, she just had the urge.

She needed it.

A knock snapped Hinata away from her trance making her eyes open and her body window closed shut as Hinata pulled her arms away, the window striking her wrist. Hinata gasped, shoving her weight against the window and pushed up to release her pain. Once the window was open again, Hinata quickly pulled back her wrist that was now bleeding. It wasn't such a big maybe it was bad. Nothing she couldn't handle, she wasn't helpless. Hinata examined her wrist, a cut on the back of her wrist, she traced her veins with her fingers. Thank God it wasn't too deep. If she let anyone see it they would judge her again. Now her label would change from Outcast to Emo. A label that just wasn't her. She couldn't imagine herself doing...that to herself. She was a goody goody, who was the closest to being perfect. She was Pure. Yet that cut made her feel dirty. Out of order. She was an angel in the eyes to many. Yet shit. The insults they would make, did they dislike her that much- Another knock came from outside her bedroom door.

Hinata winced as she touched her cut, her finger showing a spot of blood. Hinata got up from her bed and opened her door to find out that the knock wasn't at her door. Hinata peered around the corner, hoping to find Hinabi or Neji. Hell maybe even her father. Nobody came to meet her eyes. Hinata came out of her room feeling slightly weak with each step. She walked down the long hallway that lead to the living room, where she found a tiny tree barley decorated. Her father promised he would be home to help decorate the tree just like when Hinata was little. A promise he was willing to break even for a stupid mission. Hinata sighed and went to the main door; it seemed to lead to where the knocking was coming from. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find...nothing. Ok. Creepy as fuck. She could have sworn she heard something. Hinata sighed, well in the mean time maybe she could clean up her wrist. Besides Hinabi would be coming home soon from her date with Kiba. Kiba. Her teammate who Hinata could have sworn liked her. Well news update He liked her sister instead.

Well there was also Naruto; she would have a chance if he actually noticed her once and awhile.

Ugh. Damnit. Not this again.

These little If-Only-Naruto-Would talks were getting old and very annoying.

She needed someone for her own.

Hinata would never find him, and what hurt most is that was she truly believed.

**xx**

Even since the Chunin Exams he never wanted to come back.

Truth was the village was boring and had nothing of interest. Even the dimwitted villagers were all the same. Plus all the girls were sluts, not that He was here for that but It would be nice to finally find some who didn't offer themselves to everyone. Besides who would want to be with him?Gaara wasn't exactly what girls were looking for. Who could blame them? He wasn't Mr. Perfect like that Uchiha kid. Since it was close to Christmas, a dreadful holiday, many girls would throw themselves at the Konaha heartthrob and hope to be under the mistletoe with him. It would probably be that pink haired bitch. Sakura...something. Wasn't she throwing a party?

Oh another party that he wasn't invited too. Too bad for her that he was going to crash it. The party would crash and burn. Go downhill just by his should put everybody in the Christmas spirit. With only a few days away until Christmas and Sakura's party, Gaara had all the time to plan the party's downfall. Could there be consequences for his actions? Would this be regret? No, of course not. This was too good to pass up, No regrets. No consequences. Besides nobody would get hurt. If there was a bit of innocence in The Village Hidden in the Leaves maybe he wouldn't be like he is. Gaara. Himself. He never meet someone with the brains and manners to actually stop him from getting his way. Not Naruto. Not Uchiha. He was a psycho. An outcast. A murderer of only fifteen. Nobody could relate to him. He truly was alone. Gaara never was like this as a kid. Well...he was but that's not the point. At least he was somewhat happy...until his uncle tried to kill him. Wait. That's not right. Ugh. Where's was he going with this? Nowhere. Wondering the path unmarked, just like his life. Going absolutely fucking nowhere. What would you expect from him? he should be gone. Disappear. No magic tricks. A snowflake landed on his shoulder. Pure. White. It soon faded into water and disappeared. Snow. Snow was pure. Unlike himself. There had to be something of value in the village. Something. Anything. Anyone. A girl.

A girl?

Sure.

Gaara would buy it.

Maybe girl like the snow? No. No, that sounded stupid. Maybe a girl kind of like him? Maybe. That didn't sound very likely. Or very common. A girl like the snow, a girl just like him. God. That sounded so stupid. Was he really supposed to believe that someone like that was in a village? Or even in this one?

Not likely, not likely at all.

**xx**

Hinata shifted uncomfortably.

The box in her hands was weighing her down.

Why was she buying a gift for a part she wasn't even invited to?

She did not know. Maybe she would be invited? After all Sakura considered her a friend. Kind of. Ok fine, Sakura only knew that she was related to Neji. That weak cousin who stutters. Oh yeah, the **outcast. **The point was Hinata was buying a gift so it was only fair for Sakura to invite her. Right? Her legs were turning into water from the weight of the box. Maybe she should run home. Yeah. Quicker and Faster. Hinata took off in a sprint, running. Her boots squeaked beneath the white snow, as her coat swaying from side to side. The fuzzy earmuffs that her father bought her were too big, so they always slipped over her ears and covered her eyes. Great. Now her legs were about to give out and she couldn't see. Fucking Perfect. At least she still had her balance. Now she was swaying, could it get any better? She tripped. That's it. Just a little fall, no big deal. No harm done. Weird thing was she didn't feel pain. She didn't feel the ground beneath her. She felt...Warm. Oh,That was different. Hinata slowly pushed the earmuffs band up from her eyes. Her violet eyes glanced up at her rescuer.

"N-Naruto...?"

Yeah. It had to be him, her knight in shining armor had come to rescue her. Mr. Prince Charming. Hinata's violet orbs widened. Well he was no Naruto, that was for sure. Yet...for some reason, Hinata wasn't disappointed. She knew him from somewhere. The red hair and gourd on his back should have been a death give away. The boy must be from Suna. Gaara. Gaara of the Desert The outcast? Hinata froze, ever since the Chunin Exams Gaara scared her. He couldn't be that bad of a guy though. Kiba could be wrong which was very common.

Hinata immediately stood up, quickly stepping away from Gaara.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Hinata said quietly, her fists blocking her lips making it hard to hear her speak. The gift. Hinata looked to the ground, making her body spin in a complete circle, she couldn't find it. Oh no. All that money, and now there was no way Sakura would let her go to the party. Hinata sighed. Oh well. Who wanted to go to pinky's Christmas party anyway. Well...her. Hinata's violet eyes remained on the snowy ground. Then her arms dropped, and she lowered her head. This was it. Sakura's party was the only chance she was given to become somebody. Somebody other than the shy innocent Hinata Hyuuga everybody knew. Who everybody didn't care about. Why was she always Failing? Why was she always there in the background, watching and waiting for that only opportunity to be...normal. Hinata hated being the weird shy girl. Neji was the genius in the Hyuuga Clan. Hinabi was the strongest of the two main Hyuuga Branch children. So that left Hinata to be the nobody. She hated it. She wanted to be noticed. She wanted to be pretty and popular. Most of all, Hinata didn't want to stand out. Hinata wiped her eyes. No, She wasn't going to cry, she was stronger than that. Or that's what she wanted to think. Either way her plan was going downhill.

"Here." Hinata looked up. Here was Gaara of the Desert was helping her. The perfectly wrapped package was practically shoved in her face. Hinata blinked, "T-Thank you...I..." How did he find it? Who cares. All that mattered was that she still had her chance. Hinata took the gift from Gaara's hands, she then bowed. "T-Thank you Gaara-kun." Gaara blinked, his arms crossed once again. "How do you know my-"

Hinata didn't have time to talk, she had to hurry home to get ready for the party.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I have to go."

Without another word being spoken, Hinata dashed from the redhead, eager to get home.

It's not like she didn't like him, he seemed really nice. It just slowed her down and that was the last thing Hinata needed. Maybe she'd see him at the party? It didn't matter anyway. Hinata nodded to herself, right it didn't matter. After nearly knocking over bystanders, Hinata was finally home. Although it couldn't really be called a home. With her father's money, it's a mansion. Hinata opened the door with her side, it was unlocked. It's not anything would be stolen and if it was it could easily be replaced. Thank God for money. Tch. Whatever. Home sweet Home, Hinata thought bitterly. Hinata entered her house, leaving the front door wide open.

Hinata began to jog to the stairs leading up to her small bedroom, the gift in hand. Hinata twisted and turned down the narrow hallways, stumbling and soon falling on the way. Hinata scrambled to her feet, and ran to her bedroom. She opened the door slowly with one hand, bearing the weight of the gift with the other. Once inside her bedroom, Hinata went to her bed, placing the gift down. Then she fled to her closet, feeling closed in a smaller space then her room didn't bother her at all. Something was wrong. Nothing in her closet was worth being shown at Sakura's party. Her clothes...were pathetic. That basically summed it all up. This just meant Hinata could should her independence. Express herself and be different. She didn't want to be different. She wanted to be like Sakura and Ino. Everybody accepts them even boys like them. Wait. Hinabi, maybe she had nice things. After all she was the "favorite" in the family. Why wouldn't she had nice things? Hinata raced to her little sister room, nearly smashing face first into the closet door.

Hinata quickly opened the door. Hinabi's closet seemed like another bedroom. Much bigger than Hinata's that was for sure. It was true Hinata believe that Hinabi was the favorite child and here was the proof. Hinata had to act quickly, just take a dress and leave. Hinabi would be home by now, and she found out Hinata was in her stuff well little miss princess won't be so happy. After all she was just borrowing a dress. A red dress. Hinabi's favorite dress. Hinata weakly smiled, perfect. Hinata snatched the satin silk dress from the hanger then she retreated back to her room.

Soon everything would be right in the world.

She would be in the "in crowd" and she would be living the life of a celebrity.

Well kinda.

**xx**

Dreams were to never come true.

Neither was the thought of imagination.

To think that there was a girl out there for Gaara seemed nearly impossible.

_A girl like the snow to be pure to be his. _Who knew he'd find a girl in this place? Certainly not him. That girl, She was different. He needed- no had to find her. One step at a time. First the party. Besides maybe she'd be there. Gaara stalked the shadows, hiding from those who had light. Pinky's house was probably nearby, all he had to do was for a sign. "Come on Sasuke! Sakura-chan's house is this way, remember?" Bingo. "I know dobe, but why am I going anyway? Sakura knows I hate parties." Nauto Uzumaki laughed,"Yeah but you promised her you'd come." Naruto's body came into the light along with Sasuke Uchiha. "_You're _coming because?" Naruto blinked,"Uh, well I'm also Sakura's teammate so that only makes it fair." Gaara closed his eyes, breathing deeply, soaking in the darkness. Resisting the urge to kill both of the genin. "Whatever, just keep moving." The two then disappeared with Gaara slowly tracing their steps. Gaara had followed them to what seemed like a house. Maybe. A very small house. A large window held his attention, it gave a view of a large green Christmas tree and red stockings hanging inside. A large wreath was plastered to the front door, which opened as the two genin were welcomed in. By the looks of it, Pinky was willing to let anyone in.

Gaara slithered to the door, keeping to the shadows. Then he peered into the window, nothing of interest hit him. How was that surprising? For some reason he knocked. Politeness hid somewhere deep within him. Very deep. Pinky didn't hesitate to open the door. "Hello welcome to-" Sakura froze."Gaara? What are you-" Gaara pushed past the bubble gum kunoichi, she as well held no interest to him. The party seemed dull. No surprise. It was then when he saw her. What was her name, Hinata? Yeah. She had found them. Their eyes locked, she soon turned away breaking the trance. Shy maybe? Gaara made his way to her. What was she doing here? This party didn't seem like such a big thing after all. "So then Iruka-sensei-" Gaara shoved past the blonde leaf shinobi. "Move." Gaara commanded, picking up speed to see the Hyuuga girl. Hinata knew him; even saw him coming toward her. What did he want? Why was he here? Was he following her? Hinata went to the next room, finding it was the bathroom; she ran in and locked the door. So maybe she was a little scared of him. Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself. She went to the mirror, checking her appearance. Hinata gave her reflection a weak smile. Everything was going to turn out for the best, she knew it. She had to remember this was her shot. Her moment to shine. It didn't matter if Gaara was there or not, not even he was going to stop her moment to be somebody. Taking another quick breath, Hinata went to the door.

Slightly hesitating to open the door, she gripped the handle.

Instead the door was pulled from the other side.

Pulling the Hyuuga girl forward into the arms of the visitor.

Hinata closed her eyes. '_Please be Naruto-kun...please be Naruto-kun...'_

"What are you doing?" A not so pleasant voice spoke.

Hinata opened her eyes, looking up to see Ucihiha Sasuke. The total opposite of her prince charming. "Oh, I-I'm sorry sasuke-kun..." Hinata's soft words came, only to have her kindness rejected. "Yeah, yeah just watch where you're going next time okay?" Sasuke said, lightly pushing her back on her feet. Hinata nodded, passing by the raven haired shinobi back into the living room of the home. Hinata looked down, straightening out the wrinkles of her younger sister's dress. "Hinata." Another harsh voice spoke, pulling Hinata's arm roughly. "I saw you with Sasuke-kun, now we're friends right? You wouldn't do anything to try and take him from me would you?" Sakura asked in a fake sweet tone, a grim smile on her face. Hinata blinked, just shaking her head.

"Good, Well don't just stand there Hinata this is a party." Sakura released her grip on the shy girl, leaving her to soak in her words. Hinata touched the spot on her arm where Sakura hurt her, what happened? Sakura didn't seem much like herself. Maybe that's who she really was. She was just curious about her with Sasuke. Nothing too extreme. She had it coming anyway, she shouldn't have spend so much time in the bathroom. After all this was all Hinata's fault. Right? All the guests arrived soon after the incident of 'Sasuke-kun'. It seemed like Hinata's plan would soon come together. All she had to wait for was the opening of the gifts. Hinata's lavender eyes scanned the crowd of people. The rookie nine were all here. Kiba was here? That meant that Hinabi was here. Hinata ducked through the crowd making her way to the food table. Many candies and treats were lined into neat rows. Hinata didn't feel too well to try any of them. What if Hinabi saw her here? And in her dress? Hinata's breath became heavy, her throat became dry. Hinata searched the food table, finding a punch bowl filled with red liquid.

Hinata poured some of the liquid in a cup, drinking it without a second thought. For some odd reason, her throat felt like it was on fire. Strange. Hinata shook the burning off, looking to the crowd and then back to the food table. She poured more punch in her cup, putting both hands on the cup, she raised her cup as she drank. "Okay everyone, time to open presents." Sakura's cheery voice came. Hinata stood on her toes, looking over the crowd to find the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura wore a red santa hat, along with her original red dress. Hinata stumbled slightly from side to side, laughing silently to herself. She was so fake. Sakura Haruno is nothing but a fake. "Careful..." A voice mumbled, a hand touched Hinata's, keeping her body still. Hinata looked up, Gaara? "I-I'm fine...really." Hinata spoke, taking Gaara's hand in the air she began to spin like a ballerina. "This is s-such a fun party huh?" Hinata laughed, smiling at Gaara. "The first gift I will open is Hinata's?" Sakura's voice told the crowd, showing everyone in the home a small box simply wrapped in lavender paper. Sakura tore off the paper, greedily opening the box. "What have we here?" Sakura asked, pulling out a snow globe. Hinata came to her senses, looking over the crowd she saw her gift. The snow globe she bought. It had a tiny figure of a snow angel in the center. When you shook it, the bits of fake snow fell around the angel onto the painted ground of snow. Large painted snowflakes surrounded the outer part of the snow globe. Little red hearts and yellow stars scattered into two rows, one around the bottom and the top of the outer snow globe layer. "What is this junk?" Sakura asked, raising the globe in one hand for all to see.

"Is this suppose to be cute? Cute has no value at all..." Sakura laughed, simply tossing the globe to Kiba.

"Yeah, who bought this anyway?" Kiba asked Hinabi right by his side.

"I think it's cute but it looks so cheap!" Hinabi took the globe from her boyfriend's hand and threw it back at Sakura.

"Ha, then that's why something so ugly deserves to be broken!" Sakura caught the globe, raising it high, she threw it to the floor. The glass globe shattered, bits of glass were scattered on the wooden floor. Hinata could feel tears build up in her eyes, she blew it. Her only chance to be popular. Wasted because of a lame gift. Hinata broke from the crowd, racing back to her sanctuary in the bathroom. It was obvious she didn't belong here. She was just a piece not fit for the puzzle. Hinata ran into the door using her weakish strength to push the door. Hinata went into the next room, a bedroom. A slam of the door took care of that. _What the hell are these people? _Gaara thought, looking at the crowd of leaf ninja. Sick and twisted as they were, they had no reason to make that shy girl break. No, more like Snap in half. Gaara sighed, shoivng past the crowd he went to find her. First thought that came to mind was the bathroom, once it didn't open Gaara went to the next door. First a polite knock then he kicked it open. "Hinata-Chan...?" Gaara whispered, that was her name right? Gaara looked around the dark room, finding the Hyuuga girl at the window. He moved closer to see the view. She had her arms out, absorbing the cold air, tiny bits of snowflakes fell on her pale cheeks as if she were crying.

Gaara slowly moved closed, wanting to touch the fragile girl and be part of that snow fantasy. "Hinata..." Hinata didn't move, she closed her eyes. Enjoying the cold and silent air on her arms and face. Gaara was behind her, tracing her arms to find a cut." I thought it was the heart of the gift not the amount you spent on it that mattered." Hinata whispered, her voice broken with the cold air. "I now know that I never belonged here." Gaara felt himself weakly smile, wrapping his arms around the Hyuuga girl, she winced. He chuckled, "We don't belong here because we know we're so much better than this." Hinata silently nodded. "T-The snow..." Gaara looked over Hinata's shoulder, watching the snow fall. Gaara's arms were stretched out so they were placed on Hinata's, snowflakes falling in both of their hands.

"It's beautiful just like you Hinata." Gaara's hot breath stung Hinata's ear, making a strange pleasure rush through her 's face changed to red. "Gaara-kun..." Gaara chuckled again,"Hinata, my snow angel, I've been searching for someone like you and I'm so glad I found you." Gaara closed his eyes, lightly kissing Hinata's pale skined neck. "G-Gaara-kun, where do we belong?" Gaara whispered, "You belong here in my arms Hina-koi." Koi? Gaara had fallen in love with her? Was this a joke? Hinata couldn't find words. Her violet eyes just stared out into the snowy village, her arms catching the snow outside. "You're broken, my angel." Gaara said, touching the cut, Hinata jumped again at his touch. "Don't worry, I can fix that." Hinata's face was guided to Gaara's and then he kissed her. On that snowy night, everything would change.

Hinata liked Christmas, such a happy holiday and the snow.

Can't forget the snow.

That night the snow angel got her wings.

As well as her first kiss.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
